


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 4: Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [5]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five prompt-drabbles that completes a whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 4: Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> fulfilling prompts over @ je_prompts!

**16\. Miss**

“I’m going down here, please,” he tells the driver, who looks positively clueless but nevertheless stops the van as he dives for his bag and his script book after he made sure he’s got his bonnet on and his huge sunglasses over it, all ready to cover his face the minute he steps down the company vehicle. 

It is going to be a few-minute walk towards the entrance but its okay; he has time.

He doesn’t miss the way Aiba is trying to subtly hide his giggles beneath his hand, or Nino trying to hide his smirk by mashing his face against their dozing Leader’s shoulder, but he ignores them both.

Just as long as no one ask him out loud, then he’s – 

“Isn’t today the day Sho-kun is supposed to come back from his LA trip?” Ohno mumbles his question to no one in particular and Jun has to wonder why, of all the fucking times, Leader chose that moment to open his eyes and mouth. Only to ask that one thing no one has been brave enough to ask _him_ , until now. But it’s Leader, and Leader usually speaks when no one expects him to, saying what’s on his mind even though whatever comes out from his pretty mouth at those seldom times are enough to crack people up (people like Nino and Sho) or embarrass the fuck out of some, the same way Leader did to him just now.

“Is that why you’re going down to the airport, Jun-chan?” Ohno says, sounding marginally awake than he was minutes ago, squinting blearily at the window where he has his face pressed against, realizing belatedly that they have actually stopped at the front gate of the arrival area of Narita International Airport.

“To pick Sho-kun up?” he follows, then turns to Nino, who is currently biting the sleeves of his shirt and shaking. “Aren’t we coming down with him?” Leader adds, completely oblivious at the fact that Nino and Aiba are currently biting their own fingers to stifle their laughter and Jun is trying his hardest to keep a straight face.   

He doesn’t answer. Ohno turns to face him, obviously waiting for some semblance of confirmation but when he kept his mouth shut, Ohno blinks. And blinks again.

“I heard Sakurai-san’s arrival is at 2:55… it’s only 1:00, Matsumoto-san,” the driver helpfully tells him, making matters worse as Aiba and Nino simultaneously crack up. Ohno’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he watches his two other bandmates laugh their asses off. 

“I am tendering my resignation from this god-awful group,” he announces as he unlocks the door and slides it open, made sure he has his huge sunglasses on and ignoring Ohno’s loud exclamation of ‘WHAT?!’, hiding his grin behind his script book. “Effective now. And it is irrevocable so don’t bother calling me back and convince me to change my mind because I won’t. Most especially today. Tomorrow, late afternoon, maybe, but I’m not promising anything.” He adds, and he supposes those are hints enough for his bandmates to not bother him and, well, Sho. He swats at Aiba’s shoulder not-so-gently on his way out.

He stands there even when the van starts to move but he could still hear his bandmate’s laughter, leaving him annoyed for a good few seconds until he remembers the reason why he’s here.

He checks his wristwatch and smiles. He still has an hour to spare before Sho’s plane touches down and this is not the time to let his bandmate’s stupidity ruin this otherwise happy day. He wants to be standing there when Sho arrives, be the first to meet Sho and see Sho’s smile before everybody else. 

He starts walking. He’s meeting Sho, afterall.

 

 

**17\. Delete**

He finds an unoccupied bench not very far from the arrival gate itself but it’s okay. Even here, he is sure he is going to spot Sho clearly so he goes and sits down to wait. He’s got his phone in hand in case Sho calls, or at least if ever he misses him (which he hopes he won’t) when Sho comes out.

His phone vibrates and he almost drops it, chuckling under his breath at this obvious agitation. He feels like a war bride meeting his husband for the first time after so long, feeling silly at the thought of Sho in military uniform and holding a big gun. 

An email pops in and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he read the name of the sender, contemplating whether to immediately delete it in favor of re-reading some (or all) of Sho’s previous mails while he was in LA.

 

_From : The Almighty “Ninomiya Kazunari”_

_To : The Emperor’s Princess “Matsumoto Jun”_

_Subject : Dramatic Reunion?_

_I wish you are kind enough not to take pictures and/or video (PLEASE, NO) of you and Sho-chan while you two are slowly running towards each other while crying (just like in the movies) or I’m seriously going to puke my intestines out when I see it._

_Or you can. Whatever. Just don’t show it to me. You can show it to Aiba-chan and Aiba-chan can tell me all about how disgusting it is and how equally disgusting you two looks like, afterwards._

_So, yeah, that is all. I have to go, though, because Leader is about to touch my ashaohlahf;lahg;lahga!!!!_  

He shakes his head and grins, saves the mail instead of deleting it. Ninomiya sure have some good ideas sometimes.

 

 

**18\. Phone**

Half an hour before the expected landing time, his phone rings. 

It’s Sho.

He scrambles for it, almost touching the wrong icon because his fingers are trembling and he feels a little nervous. He’s also worried because why would the older man call him while he’s supposed to be still on the plane? 

“H-Hello?” he says quickly, his heart beating probably a hundred times faster than normal. “Sho-chan?” he rasps, fingers trembling against their grip on his phone. 

A beat, then he hears the familiar sound of Sho’s sigh on the other end, making him smile before he even realizes it. 

“Ma-chan,” 

His pulse skips pleasantly. “H-Hey,” 

There are so many different sounds coming from Sho’s end, but he only focuses on the ones that he knows Sho is making, closing his eyes and waits for the familiar pounding of his heart to even out.

Sho is here. Sho is _here_. Finally. “You’re earlier than I expected,” he manages to say, in the absence of anything to say at all. 

Sho husks out a tired, “Yeah. We boarded earlier than scheduled because they said they had to re-route the flight. Must be because of some oncoming storm, I have no idea. I don’t even know if they were lying or not, because really, is it even possible to re-route a plane’s flight?” Sho babbles on and Jun just wants to kiss him, kiss him some more just to shut him up. “Anyway, being ahead of schedule is way better than being late. So, here I am,” Sho says, sounding completely tired but that’s something that could be easily remedied by two plates of his favorite Fettuccini pasta and a bottle of red wine. 

He stands up. “Are you coming out now? I’m just – wait, I’ll come and get y–“

“No need to come and get me, Ma-chan,” Sho says, cutting him off and he is pretty sure Sho sounded very near, so, so near that when he turns around, Sho is already there. He still has his phone plastered on his ear and is still listening to the sounds of Sho’s every puff of breath. Sho in turn still has his face-mask on, his cap pulled low on his forehead, covering almost half of his face. But he pushes the brim of his cap a little higher when he playfully ducks down to check him out and smiles. 

“Sho-chan,” 

Sho holds out a hand and grabs his phone out from his grip, touches END CALL before putting it inside his own jacket pocket. 

“I’m home,” 

“Welcome home,” they both say at the same time, then grins idiotically at each other. 

His phone completely forgotten as Sho takes him by the hand and leads him out to the arrival door.

 

 

**19\. Umbrella**

“Seriously, Sho-chan, these? You brought these things as gift to your friends? Seriously? No, seriously?” 

Sho shrugs. “Those are from LA,” Sho points out, ignoring the obvious jibe in his tone. “And those are expensive. They’re not the normal ones you see in Japan,” Sho reasons as he flops down on their couch tiredly.

He shakes his head. “But they’re umbrellas! How could umbrellas be expensive?” he counters, his temple throbs slightly – surely a sign of an oncoming headache. Sho huffs out a snort and he goes to sit on the couch too, squeezing himself on the small space between Sho’s head and the couch’s arm. Sho wordlessly shifted, allows him to move Sho’s head until Sho is pillowing his lap instead. 

“I’m sorry,” Sho says, his voice is low and is muffled by his own arms that he has thrown over his face. “I know I should have thought hard about what I should give you guys. But I was too busy and I just told my PA to go and get you guys something from a store we passed by before we head back to the hotel on our last night there. I told her to buy something different, and well, yeah – she probably thought –“ 

God, his boyfriend is the sweetest person ever. He reaches over to touch the side of Sho’s face, down to his chin before his fingers go back up to thread at Sho’s hair.

“I’m sure I’m suppose to yell at you some more for actually giving the gift-buying duties to someone else but I can’t, because you were there for work and not for vacation. I should be glad you even thought of sending someone out to buy us gifts – so thoughtful. So, yeah, I owe you an apology,” he says.

Sho drops his arms and grins. “And a kiss,” Sho says. “Because you haven’t even kissed me, not even once since I arrived and I kind of –“ 

He ducks down and fulfills Sho’s request, pressing his lips against Sho’s soft ones tenderly, coaxing him the older man open his mouth by licking at the side of Sho’s lips. Sho parts his mouth and lets him in with a sigh, their tongues meeting in the middle as the kiss deepens. 

He’s got a fistful of Sho’s hair and Sho has a fistful of his too when they parted, breathing hard and staring at each other’s eyes. 

Sho grins. “At least she got the colors right,” he says, pointing at the four different-coloured umbrellas lining the floor. 

“Ditto,” he says and ducks down to capture Sho’s mouth again.

 

 

**20\. Side**

Sho is already on the bed, lying on his back with his arm under his head and missing his shirt when he comes in after he’s done putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Sho looks tired, his eyes are closing on its own but he keeps blinking repeatedly to probably keep himself awake.

God, his boyfriend, really. 

He struts forward and takes the discarded shirt Sho must have thrown carelessly down the floor before hanging it at the back of a nearby chair. 

“Next time you’re doing the laundry,” he warns, but not without so much affection because Sho even manages to grin sheepishly, albeit sleepily at him before he stands next to the bed and lets Sho tug him down under the covers with him.

“I’ll do the dishes and the cooking too, if you want,” Sho says, automatically shifting to his side to wrap him into an embrace only Sho is capable of, pressing tiny, teasing kisses against the side of his neck. “I’ll even clean the whole apartment, Leader and Nino’s apartment and Becky and Aiba-chan’s apartment if you tell me to,”

He giggles because, how could he not when his Sho-chan is being so painfully sweet he could die? 

“And wait for someone, most probably that loud-mouthed Ninomiya, to accuse me of violating your human rights? No, thank you very much,” he says around a snort. 

Sho muffles his laughter against the crook of his neck, sighs sleepily before Sho struggles to pull himself up and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty, just the way Sho knows he likes it. Sho shifts until he is straddling one of his legs, braces himself on his elbows and deepens the kiss.

He moans, feels himself harden immediately when Sho bucks his hips and meets the buck of his own halfway as his hands makes their way behind Sho, feeling the tendons on Sho’s back shift at Sho’s every movement. Sho is sucking on his tongue now, still thrusting his hips and he realizes they are both completely hard, his own straining to be freed and stroked.

Sho groans into his mouth and pulls back, breathing heavily before he presses their forehead together. Sho is still hard but he also looks about ready to nod off so he leans up and plants a sound kiss against Sho’s chin.

“Contrary to what people think, you are heavier than I am so I suggest you come down and sleep on the bed before you end up suffocating me,” he murmurs softly, smiles when Sho hums back sleepily without moving. “Sho-chan – if you are not planning on doing something fun, please come down from there and let me breath. I’m going to die and it’s because of you,” 

Sho pops his eyes open and blinks, then reaches down between them to cup him through his pajama pants.

“You’re still hard, I’m still hard,” Sho says, as if he just realized the fact before he gingerly slides off him and rolls on his back. “ – and I really want to fuck you but I don’t think I’d be able to. I might even fall asleep while I’m on it, and you’d probably kill me because of it too,”

He snorts. “I can blow you,” he suggests. 

Sho waves a hand; it almost hits him on the face because Sho’s eyes are already halfway closed.

“That’s nice,” Sho replies, barely awake to be coherent. He turns on his side and watches as Sho tries futilely to keep his eyes open even though he’s really having a hard time doing so. “But I might fall asleep on your face,” 

“You mean my awesome mouth isn’t enough to keep you awake?” he asks, and he hopes Sho is almost asleep so he won’t have to remember about this embarrassing conversation come morning. “That’s too bad,” 

Sho blinks and reaches for him. “Just give me a few hours and I’ll take you up on your offer, what do you say?” Sho asks around a huge yawn.

He shrugs. “But you know I hate being woken up in the middle of the night just to –“ he says and stops because Sho is already snoring, but Sho’s arms remain where they are, wrap around his middle. He leans forward and kisses Sho’s slightly parted mouth, reaches to open the bedside drawer and pulls out everything he knows Sho would need when he wakes up. 

He grins at his newly-bought strawberry-flavored tube of lube and bubblegum-flavored pack of condoms and turns to nuzzle at Sho’s cheek. 

Later, then.

 


End file.
